


Technically Terminal

by ClaraHolsworthy



Series: two to ten years: a journey [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alice Walker - Freeform, Cancer, Gen, Poetry, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHolsworthy/pseuds/ClaraHolsworthy
Summary: the poem referenced is byAlice Walker
Series: two to ten years: a journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/702987





	Technically Terminal

two to ten years they said;  
you're technically terminal  
  
"we can monitor it. slow it.  
there are treatments..."  
  
but I am motionless.  
everything: meaningless.  
  
you watch me with patience;  
my mother, and my friend  
  
in my head are stolen words  
from a poem I read long ago

> cracks in conversation  
silences in the dark  
  
through everything you  
thought was concrete

and then I understand, and I can see  
cancer growing inside you like weeds  
  
seeds dispersed and settling  
new life bursting forth from cells  
  
a dusting of green clovers,  
then daises and buttercups,  
  
until dandelions splinter your bones  
and poison ivy crushes your spine  
  
until your entire body crumbles  
and all I have left are flowers

**Author's Note:**

> the poem referenced is by [Alice Walker](https://aaregistry.org/poem/did-this-happen-to-your-motherdid-your-sister-throw-up-a-lot-by-alice-walker/)


End file.
